


¿Puede haber algo más cliché?

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crushes, M/M, Nerd John, Punk Sherlock, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| el nerd y el chico malo se enamoran, dime algo que sea más cliché.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	¿Puede haber algo más cliché?

Sus botas de militar marcaban un ritmo pesado pero ágil al mismo tiempo, en cuanto los demás alumnos oían aquellos  
pasos sabían que él se acercaba.  
Tenía todo lo que los padres considerarían mala influencia;  
algo así como: "madres escondan a sus hijas porque este chico es un peligro", pero la gente tiende a exagerar mucho. Sherlock era un joven que había decidido expresar todo lo que sentía a partir de la ropa que llevaba puesta, vestido con colores opacos y pinchos, tatuajes en sus  
brazos y nuca además de llevar unos hermosos rizos negros y salvajes rapados a los lados de su cabeza, era básicamente el sueño de cualquier preadolescente.

Era el sueño de John Watson, un chico común y corriente que según él mismo, no tenía nada de especial. Usaba  
las camisas y suéteres que su madre le compraba, se cortaba el cabello como su padre le indicaba y en cuanto se graduara de la escuela, estudiaría medicina y luego se uniría al ejército, justo como todos esperaban que hiciera; todas las decisiones de su vida fueron tomadas  
por alguien más y toda su existencia fue planeada hasta el último detalle, entonces solo le queda sonreír, asentir  
y ser un niño bonito.  
Pero el fuck boy fue un alivio para su rutina aburrida y se convirtió en el objeto de admiración de John, observandole a toda hora y soltando suspiros de  
colegiala enamorada; Watson deseaba ser así de libre, dejar de hacer exactamente lo que todos querían que  
hiciera, quería salir a beber, andar hasta la madrugada con sus amigos, ser ruidoso y descuidado justo como sería cualquier adolescente, pero no, el debía ser recto, todo un caballero. Y por más que deseara cambiar su situación  
simplemente no podía, no era lo suficientemente decidido, era un cobarde que agachaba la cabeza cada que su padre levantaba la voz.  
No quería eso, quería dejar de ser tan rígido y soso, le gustaría desviarse un poco, de preferencia, inclinado sobre un escritorio y con Sherlock detrás de él.

Ejem.

Volviendo al tema principal, John es un cobarde adorable que esta colado por Sherlock y no tiene idea de como acercarse sin parecer un completo idiota. Pero entonces los dioses parecen quererlo mucho, ya que durante una de  
las pocas clases que compartía con el pelinegro, éste olvidó su cuaderno de anotaciones y ese simple block de hojas  
fue su boleto a poder hablar con Sherlock Holmes.  
Lo buscó en los lugares que usualmente frecuentaba, y no, no es que él fuera alguna clase de acosador o algo así, solo lo sabía porque se lo habían dicho, obviamente. Finalmente lo encontró recostado contra una de las columnas del patio trasero de la escuela; se veía tan bien, su piel blanca como el mármol resaltaba entre todo el negro que llevaba  
puesto y los tatuajes que empezaban en sus muñecas se perdían a medida que subían por sus antebrazos, a John le  
gustaba mucho ese que estaba bajo su oreja izquierda, una abeja del tamaño de una moneda, dibujada en tinta negra y tan simple que pasaba desapercibida, de hecho a Watson le había tomado unas dos semanas notar su existencia pero definitivamente luego de eso se volvió su predilecto.

Al estar más cerca de Holmes puedo notar que escuchaba música por sus auriculares y dudó unos segundo en llamar su atención, tal vez estaba siendo inoportuno, pero en cuanto se preparaba para correr en la dirección contraria a su crush, éste lo miró de reojo y finalmente volteó a verlo por completo. Sus largos dedos quitaron el auricular  
derecho e intercaló su mirada entre John y el cuaderno que el rubio llevaba en sus manos.

—Tu...lo olvidaste en la clase de química—John trató con todas sus fuerzas el no balbucear o decir tonterías—. Me  
llamo–

Pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, el cuaderno de tapa azul fue arrebatado con brusquedad de entre  
sus manos. Sherlock le dió una rápida hojeada antes de meterlo con igual descuido dentro de su desgastada mochila negra –de que otro color sino–. A continuación dirigió su vista a Watson, para hablar con su barítono aburrido y desinteresado.

—Se quien eres, John Watson, es decir ¿cómo no notar al golden boy? —sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de superioridad— ¿No tienes tarea que hacer en otra parte?

Los puños del rubio se cerraron a los lados de su cuerpo apretando los bordes de su suéter beige, sus labios, ya de  
por si delgados, se juntaron en una fina línea mientras su ceño se fruncía. Por su puesto, que más podía esperar, era obvio que algo así pasaría, fue tonto de su parte creer que alguien tan...como Sherlock, se fijaría o si quiera trataría  
de forma amable a alguien como él. Estúpido.

Por otra parte, el pelinegro observó la reacción de John ante su escueta y grosera respuesta, algo dentro de  
su conciencia se movía con ¿culpa? no sabía que podía sentir eso; se encargó de guardarlo en su Palacio Mental  
para poder analizarlo con más detenimiento más tarde, mientras, su objetivo era disculparse con John –eso era lo que las personas hacían ¿no?– después de todo, sí lo había notado, como no ver a su pequeño acosador, es solo que a veces le costaba un poco bajar la guardia.

—Hey, gracias por...eso, digo, estuvo bien, o lo que sea — la verdad sea dicha, era muy malo en las disculpas y/o  
agradecimientos. Pero la sonrisa del rubio valió la pena.

Ambos se sumieron en la mirada del otro, rodeados por una burbuja de calidez y comodidad que parecía ser eterna.  
Azul, gris y verde se encontraron y entre mezclaron con el otro; mientras que el silencio y la tranquilidad que los rodeaban eran brevemente interrumpidos por el suave murmullo de la música que aún sonaba en el audífono  
suelto de Sherlock.

—¿Qué estabas escuchando? —John preguntó, tratando de retomar la conversación antes de cometer alguna  
estupidez.

El rubio notó como la faceta relajada y ligeramente indiferente de Holmes, era reemplazada por una de nerviosismo, y ¿eso era vergüenza?

—Si le dices a alguien, juro que yo...—el rizado suspiró con dramatismo y le entregó a John el auricular con el cable  
más largo.

Watson no lograba entender porque tanto alboroto, pero todo cambió en el momento en que se puso el pequeño  
audífono blanco; del otro lado sonaba una melodía pegajosa que él conocía a la perfección. Sherlock le lanzó  
una mirada de advertencia en el momento en que los mofletes de John se inflaron en una carcajada que apenas  
pudo detener.

—Mmh, el chico rudo tiene un relleno dulce, ¿puede haber algo más cliché? —el murmullo fue seguido de carcajada  
por parte de ambos, se sentía como si estuvieran en sintonía.

—Ah, no lo sé.—repentinamente Sherlock se había inclinado hacia John, haciendo notable su ligera diferencia  
de altura— Tal vez, que el chico rudo crea que el nerd es...lindo.

No. Puede. Ser.

Watson gritó internamente durante los segundos en que su cerebro se desconectó de su cuerpo al oir tal declaración. ¡Sherlock creía que él era lindo! ¡El jodido Sherlock Holmes  
lo llamó lindo! 

Ok, relajate, Watson, no es lindo desmayarse por que olvidaste como respirar.

Aunque parecía que todo iba de maravilla, resulta que el  
timbre de fin de receso había sonado hace minutos ya, y cuando el vigilante de pasillos los vió a ambos fuera  
de clases les llamó la atención a la distancia listo para hacerles una sanción a ambos chicos por no estar dentro de sus aulas correspondientes.  
Sherlock guardo su teléfono y auriculares de manera apurada dentro de su mochila y jaló de la mano al rubio, mientras entonaba un fuerte y autoritario:

—¡Corre!

Entonces, huyendo por los pasillos como condenados, con la voz del adulto a la distancia, la mano de Sherlock  
envuelta al rededor de la suya y oyendo sus risas jadeantes, John Watson se sintió libre por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> sobre la canción que escucha Sherlock, puede imaginarse cualquier melodía pop cursi y pegajosa, y no estarían equivocados xD


End file.
